1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to an agricultural chemical applicator and more particularly to an apparatus for wiping herbicides onto weeds within a row and around the trunk of trees in orchards.
2. Description of The Art
While other devices are available for applying herbicides and other materials to vegetation of various sorts, most of the available apparatus in this area has been specifically designed to provide means for selectively destroying weeds and such that grow higher than the vegetation of a desired crop. In addition none of the known herbicide applicators are provided with any means for preventing the applicator from coming into contact with the plant or crop that is being protected from undesired weed growth.